Maze of Magic
by SilverAnaya
Summary: A Harry Potter, Labyrinth, and Death Gate Cycle Crossover. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Into the Labyrinth

I revised this because I did not like the way it was going. I had reached a dead end, and lost interest in it for awhile. I threw out pretty much most of the original and started over.

Standard disclaimers apply. Anya and Mix are mine.

"" denotes talking, denotes written words, words written IN CAPS are emphasised. When Anya uses her ability I may not always say it, she may just pull stuff out of her pocket. Mix is pronounced /meeks/

Chapter One: Into the Labyrinth

"Anya, you're really going to leave?"

"I have to Carmen. I have to find out if this letter is for real. Nobody here seems to think it is."

"But we've been roommates forever, Anya! You're too young to go out by yourself."

"I'll write to you Carmen. Goodbye." With that final word, Anya slipped out the ground floor window of the room they were in. It was June 12th. Exactly four days ago, Anya had turned eleven. That same day, she received a letter.

/Dear Anya,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.../

The letter went on to list the supplies she needed to purchase prior to attending. But the reactions from the others at the year round boarding school she lived at were not as she expected. The other kids thought she was just trying to get attention, while the adults were convinced it was a prank. Thirteen year old Carmen, her roommate, was the only one who believed it was real. And that was because she was the only one who knew about Anya's special ability.

Anya had the ability to resize objects to any size that she needed them. Anya had packed up all of her belongings this way in preparation for leaving. She shrunk everything down to fit in plastic storage bags, then put the bags in her backpack. Then she made her backpack small enough to fit in her pocket. In her jacket pocket, she had some food that she had 'acquired' from the kitchen, as well as a few bottles of water.

Anya's parents had left her at the school when she was very young, saying it was "safer" for her to be there than with them. Ever since she had learned to pick things up, she had been practicing her ability. And she had been longing for a place that she could live without others thinking she was weird -- where others would accept it and she would not have to hide it. So it made sense for there to really be a school for learning magic. She believed it, and Carmen believed it, so she was going to find out. She just had to know.

She left at night, it was almost 10:30pm as she neared the park a few blocks form the school. She remembered a small grove of trees on top of the hill in the center of the park. Climbing over the fence, she then quickly made her way up the hill to the trees. Anya carefully pushed through the trees and soon she was in the center of the grove. She pulled out her sleeping bag and pillow and settled down, confident that she would be safe for the night.

Anya awakened the next morning to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. As she got up to put her bedding away, she realized that she was no longer in the park. In fact, there were no trees immediately surrounding her sleeping place either. She turned all the way around, observing her surroundings. She was still at the top of a hill, although not as steep and all around was sand, instead of the lush grass of the city park. Before her a short distance stood a large stone wall that seemed to stretch forever. From her place at the top of the hill, she could see that it concealed a large maze, with a stone castle in the center.

She began to walk down the hill. As she approached the wall, she noticed that there were fairies flitting about the area. About six inches tall, they were female, had beautiful prism-like wings, and long, white hair. Anya reached out her hand to touch one that was by herself and discovered... they also had very sharp teeth. The one she had reached out to had promptly chomped down on the closest part of Anya's hand. Carefully removing her hand from the fairy's mouth, she spoke. "You know, it's not nice to bite people." The fairy looked up at her.

"Sorry, it's a habit. All of us do it. I'm Mix," chattered the fairy.

"I'm Anya. Say, why don't you come with me? In a couple of months I'm supposed to be going to a school to learn magic. But I don't know how to get there, or anything else about it."

Mix thought for a minute. "Hey, I know! We could go ask the Goblin King about this "school of magic" you speak of. I'm sure he'll know about it."

"Okay. Where does the Goblin King live, Mix?" asked Anya.

Mix flew up and pointed. "He lives there, in the castle beyond the Goblin City. But we have to solve the Labyrinth first in order to get there. It's like proving that we're 'worthy' to speak with him." She flew back down and perched on Anya's shoulder. "I've never been inside though, so I don't know how to get through it."

"If we work together, we'll be able to do it," said Anya. "So... how do we get into the Labyrinth?" As if an unseen force had been listening, two stone doors creaked open in front of them. Mix slipped down into Anya's shirt pocket and Anya walked inside, barely noticing the doors closing behind her. She turned right and started walking down a long corridor. After about fifteen minutes, she stopped and leaned against the wall. "Okay Mix, have any idea why there are no turns or corners in this thing?"

"Nope. No idea at all." Mix stared at the wall. "Wait, let's try walking through it."

"Try walking through it?" asked Anya.

"Yes. This is a magical place that changes constantly, so we should try something out of the ordinary to move ahead."

"That DOES make sense." Anya walked up to the wall in front of ther, arms up and palms outward. As she reached out for the wall, she realized that the wall was farther back than it looked. Now there was a path to choose from. She turned and soon they were navigating a traditional maze section. After a while, they turned into a dead end. "Oh well," said Anya, "we need to rest a bit anyway. I'm getting hungry."

"I agree," said Mix. Anya plopped down and pulled out her food pack and a bottle of water. She cut off two small pieces of bread and cheese while explaining to Mix her ability ro resize objects. She resized one piece of bread and cheese to be enough for MIx and then did the same for herself with the other piece. Mix drank water from her bottle cap. When they were finished, they realized that there was no longer a dead end in front of them. "Hey, where'd the dead end go?" asked Mix.

"It's behind you!" replied a creature dressed in blue. "The only way out of here is to take one of these doors."

Mix nestled herself back in Anya's pocket. "Which door should we take?" asked Anya.

"Uh, we don't know," said a creature dressed in red. He pointed up to two more creatures sitting up higher. "But they do."

"Well then, I'll ask them."

"Umm no. Can't ask us," said the blue one. "You can only ask one of us. And I should warn you -- one of as always tells the truth and one of us always lies."

Mix peeked out of Anya's pocket. She looked very confused. Anya walked over to the red one. "Okay answer yes or no. Would the blue guy tell me that THIS door is the one to choose?"

The red thought for a minute... "Yes," he stated.

"Then the other door is the one I choose," decided Anya. Blue moved and Anya went through the door. She began descending a staircase, as it was the only path to take.

Mix popped her head out of Anya's pocket. "Anya how did you know the right door? The blue may have been telling the truth."

"Yes but then Red would have been lying, so I'd know the answer was no."

"But what if Red was telling the truth?"

"Then Blue would be lying, so I'd know the answer was still no."

"Oh..." Mix still couldn't quite understand.

After the staircase ended, they passed a bunch of large stone faces that were sleeping. Then they came to a tunnel. Turning right had proved good for them numerous times before so she turned right again and soon came to a wall that looked a bit weak. Anya pushed, and the wall fell down quite easily. From there, she climbed the ladder, emerging above ground in a vase and then navigated some more 'traditional' maze sections.

Soon they came to two doors -- again the only way to choose. Following the 'right is right' strategy, they chose the right hand door and ended up in a forest. Anya walked through the forest and then through a tunnel in a rock, which led to the banks of the Bog of Eternal Stench. There they were faced with a new problem, there was no bridge to get across. Catching sight of a small but sturdy rock, Anya put her finger on it and used her ability to stretch it the to the other side.

Quickly running across the rock, she then took off down the path into another forest. Once they were out of the stench, they paused to eat again, then continued through the forest to the gates of the Goblin City. The guard at the gates was asleep and the door was ajar, so they slipped through. In fact, the whole city was asleep and they made it through without incident. Finally they reached the doors of the castle. Mix nestled down in Anya's pocket once again and Anya stepped inside. As she did, she came face to face with the man who would rock her world: The Goblin King.

Well that's it for chapter one. Is it better than what I had before? Please read and review. 


	2. Tannim, Child of Dragons

Ok, not only had I revised the first chapter, I have decided to make this a Harry Potter, Labyrinth, AND Death Gate Cycle crossover. The chapters will alternate in the views of Anya and Tannim.

"" denotes talking, denotes written words, words written IN CAPS are emphasized. Standard disclaimers apply. Tannim and Dragon are also mine.

Chapter Two: Tannim, Child of Dragons

Three years previous, near another type of Labyrinth

It was nighttime in the Nexus. An 8 year-old girl, accompanied by a large red dragon, had finally escaped through the final gate. The gate closes behind them, the magic runes once again glowing red. Only one dwelling in the city still has its light on. The girl walks up to the door and knocks. The door is opened by an old man. He has long hair, white on top to about his shoulders, the remaining few inches are brown. He is a Sartan, and very surprised to find a young child out at this time of night.

"Hello mister. I'm Tannim -- that means Child of Dragons -- and I'm new here," says the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alfred. Where did you come from and why are you out at this time of night?"

Tannim points in the direction of the Labyrinth. "I came from there," she says. "I've only just gotten out."

"You got out by yourself? And in the middle of the night?" Alfred is getting a bit worried. He was hoping that this was not one of those evil beings still in the Labyrinth trying to fool him. The girl was a Patryn but how could one so young....

"No, I'm not by myself. I had help from Dragon," she replies.

"Dragon?"

Tannim points up at a form directly behind her. "Dragon." Her green eyes shine as she smiles proudly. "Dragon is my friend. She helps me hurt the monsters inside."

Alfred looks up and for the first time, sees Dragon. He faints.

"Mister!! Hey, Mister!!....."

end of chapter two. please read and review. for details about Sartan and Patryn and their Labyrinth, read the Death Gate Cycle by Margaret Weiss and Tracy Hickman. It's a 7 book series and it is really cool. 


	3. The Goblin King

"" denotes talking, denotes written words, words written IN CAPS are emphasized. Standard disclaimers apply. Anya and Mix are mine.

Chapter Three: The Goblin King

"Come inside, Anya, and Mix. I've been expecting you."

Anya walked inside completely, following the Goblin King to his throne room. Mix stayed in her pocket. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

"The school you speak of is real. I went there myself, some 800 years ago. Oh, don't look so surprised. I know all about you now. You were quite generous with information throughout your journey. How old are you, Anya?"

"I just turned eleven on the 8th," replied Anya.

"Of course. I should have known. All Hogwarts students receive their first letter in June of the year they turn eleven."

"How do I get there?" asked Anya. "Where do I go to get my supplies?"

"Those are things we will worry about in August. Hogwarts is not a year-round school like the one you previously attended. It is a boarding school, yes, but you need a place to stay during the summer." He stood up again. "Follow me please. Oh, and you may call me Jareth."

Jareth led Anya up several flights of stairs. Finally, he stopped in front of a large set of double doors. The doors opened up into a sitting room. Actually, it was a sitting room on one end with a small kitchen and dining nook on the other. A door in the back led to a bedroom with a person-sized bed in the middle of the room and a seven inch bed on the nightstand. There was a closet, a dresser, and a door on the right side of the room led to a modern bathroom. A window was positioned just to the right of the bed, overlooking the Labyrinth.

"Are these rooms to your liking, Anya?" Jareth inquired.

"Yes, they are, Jareth," replied Anya. It felt strange calling him by his name after being taught to say sir or mister or other title. Then it hit her. "Are you saying I can stay HERE?"

"That is correct, Anya. It..." Jareth was cut off by Anya hugging him. He laughed as she smiled up at him. "It is great to have another sharing the home. Go ahead and unpack your things."

Through the rest of June and all of July, Anya learned how to find her way through the castle, its grounds, and the Labyrinth itself. When August came, she received a package. In it was a key. Jareth informed her that it was a key to a vault at Gringotts, the wizard bank. Number 684, belonging to Anya King.

end of chapter three. please read and review. 


	4. Tannim's Letter

"" denotes talking, denotes written words, words IN CAPS are emphasized. Standard disclaimers apply. Tannim, Dragon, and Dartmouth Port are mine.

Chapter Four: Tannim's Letter

It was the beginning of summer. Three years after Tannim had escaped the Labyrinth. The others in the Nexus had protested at first to Dragon, but had eventually come to accept that Dragon was there. Tannim had found Dragon when she was six. Dragon had been badly hurt by some runners that had left the village. Tannim had wandered out and found Dragon.

But, instead of running away, Tannim went up to Dragon and patted her nose. "I won't hurt you Dragon," she said. Then she took each of Drgon's front paws in her hands. Reciting the proper words, Tannim completed a healing circle and shared her own energy with Dragon. Soon, Dragon's wounds were only scratches. Tannim then collapsed, out of energy. Dragon had then pulled Tannim close and they both slept.

From that time forward, Tannim and Dragon shared an unbreakable bond. For the next two years, they worked together to escape the Labyrinth. After that, they lived happily in the Nexus, occasionally scouting over the Labyrinth to find others to rescue. Tannim was also becoming proficient in the human language (known to us as english). Then one day, Tannim received a letter.

/Dear Tannim,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.../

The letter then listed supplies she needed to purchase if she chose to attend. But then... "No Dragons!!" cried Tannim.

"They allow dogs," said Haplo. "You could take Dog with you."

Then Dragon spoke up. "I will give you one of my scales and this fang that just fell out. Perhaps you can make a wand with them in the Mensch world." And so Tannim was happy again.

It was quite an honor, she thought, to be chosen to learn Mensch magic. After responding, she received a key to a bank vault. Then she spent the rest of the summer developing an outfit to wear. It was not a good idea, Haplo said, to let out that she was not human. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun to hide the white tips of her hair. Her body runes also needed to be covered up. For that, the outfit was made. It turned out to be a full body bodysuit that covered all but her hands, feet, and neck. Tannim decided to take Dog with her as well.

Haplo had been chosen to take her to Diagon Alley and so they set off through Death's Gate to the Dartmouth Port which was the closest to Diagon Alley.

Mensch: Patryns and Sartans use this term to refer to the "lesser" races of human, dwarf, and elf.  
Dartmouth Port: This is just a name I made up cuz I was too lazy to find the name of a real one. Death's Gate's drop off is this port.

please read and review. 


	5. School Supplies and Train Rides

"" denotes talking. words IN CAPS are emphasized. Standard disclaimers apply. Anya, Mix, and Tannim are mine.

Chapter 5: School Supplies and Train Rides

"Why did you change your hair, Jareth?" asked Anya. Jareth had temporarily changed his hair from the long, rock star-ish style to an almost military style cut.

"So that nobody recognizes me," he replied. "Most of the wizard world thinks that I am not in existance anymore. So, why do YOU wear that odd hairstyle?"

Anya's hairstyle was the 'Odango' or 'Sailormoon'. Two buns on either side of the top of her head, with the extra hair pulled through the buns. With her hair up like this, it hung just below her chin. "I LIKE it like this. And it's easy to take care of," she replied.

They made their way to the bank. The goblins running the bank were different from the ones in the Labyrinth. They were all the same height and their noses were pointier. They also seemed much more intelligent than the ones in the Labyrinth. They withdrew some money and then started to shop.

First, they gathered all the books she would need. Then they purchased pens, paper, and clothing. Finally, it was time to purchase a wand. Anya was not having an easy time of it. She tried out many wands and still could not find one that worked. Wands with unicorn hair, blackbird feathers, lion's mane among others and the only thing that happened was Olivander's shop was a shambles. While she took a break (and Olivander repaired his shop), Jareth asked to get his wand tested.

"Ah, yes. This one is very old, I'm surprised it still works at all," said Olivander. "It just needs a bit of recharging." He recharged the wand for Jareth. Jareth paid him. "Not too many people use goblin hair wands anymore. Hmmm..." On a hunch, he pulled out a wand and handed it to Anya. "Twelve and a half inches long, rosewood, three goblin hairs. Try this one, Anya." Anya took the wand and it glowed. They had finally found the correct wand for her. She paid, and her and Jareth went back to the inn for lunch.

Later that same day.....

Tannim and Haplo made their way towards the bank. After withdrawing money, they too purchased books, clothing, pens, and paper. Finally they went to the wand shop.

Olivander was tired. It was taking most kids 3-4 tries or more before getting the right wand this year. And that one girl was a disaster. On top of that, he had had to dig out two types of rare wands. One was a goblin hair and the other was a phoenix feather. Still, he mustered up a smile when Tannim walked in. "Do you make custom wands?" she asked.

He grinned. "Sure do, missy." Making a custom wand was a piece of cake compared to the rest of his day. "What would you like?"

Tannim handed him the small box she was carrying. "I'd like to use these please." In the box was one large red dragon scale and a dragon fang.

"How did you come across these rare items?" he asked.

"I have a dragon friend back home," said Tannim. She pointed to a picture on the wall. "She looks like that one but she's red." The picture was an Elder Dragon, one who was unable to be affected by any wizard spells, including the most powerful ones.

"Well, ok then. Let's get this done," he said. It took half an hour, but the result was well worth it. There would be no damage from this one to clean up. Custom wands, like this: old oak, 14 inches, dragon scale and dragon fang, were ALWAYS a sure thing. Tannim paid, and left smiling. Now, Dragon would be at school with her, at least in spirit. She then headed to the inn while Haplo left back for the Nexus. Dog stayed with Tannim.

The Next Day.....

"Why do I have an owl cage? I don't have an owl, Jareth. Just Mix, the fairy," asked Anya. Mix peeked out of Anya's pocket.

"Because, Anya, I have an animagus form of an owl," replied Jareth. "I have an odd feeling about the upcoming years. So I'm going with you. The Labyrinth will be fine without me for a while and I can always fly home and check on things if I need to." With that, he transformed into his owl form and went inside the cage.

Anya closed the cage and got ready to leave. "Ok." Outside the inn, she bumped into Tannim. Literally. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried.

"It's ok," said Tannim. "I'm Tannim Ryu and this is Dog." She pointed to Dog. "What's your name?"

"I'm Anya King. This is Mix," she said, pointing to the fairy in her pocket. "And this is Jareth." She held up the owl. "You wanna sit together on the train?"

"Sure," said Tannim. They made their way to the train station and soon found out how to get to the platform after watching a family of redheads walk through the wall.

They found a compartment towards the back and sat down. They bought snacks from the trolley and talked. Anya told Tannim more about Mix. "Mix is a rare kind of fairy. She's a Faerius Chompus, most commonly known as a Biting Fairy." Of course, neither girl told the other where they were really from.

As they were talking, their door opened up and a blonde boy poked his head in. "I heard that somebody has a fairy," he said. Seeing Mix, he reached for her with a sneer. Mix promptly chomped down on the nearest finger. The boy yanked his hand back and almost tripped over himself trying to get away. Anya and Tannim laughed. They bet that he would not try THAT again. Not too long afterwards, the train slowed to a stop. They had finally arrived at the school.

please read and review.  
Dog is actually called Dog or The Dog in the Death Gate Cycle books, its not Tannim being weird or anything. On my website, I have some character descriptions for the four main OCs for this story. is the address. 


End file.
